


Get It Together

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Canon u. Minseok likes to tease and Jongdae lets him get away with things he wouldn't put up with from anyone else.[Edited 14-June]





	Get It Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).



> Whoooops I got drunk and wrote a pointless xiuchen pwp. Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.
> 
> Well friends I've been made so this fic is now officially gifted to the person I wrote it for.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely & amazing [Mika](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/).

Jongdae would never admit it, might deny it even to Minseok, but he loves being edged like this. It isn’t the Not Coming that does it for him, it’s that it means he has 100% of Minseok’s attention, his total focus, while Minseok entertains himself with Jongdae’s body. Because even though they’ve shared everything--from subunits, studios, hotel and stages, to food, colds, showers, and now a bedroom--over the six-plus years they’ve known each other, Jongdae is always greedy for more.

So when a grinning Minseok softly tackled Jongdae onto his bed after a shared post-workout shower one evening, Jongdae didn’t protest beyond a surprised 'Hyung!' even though they hadn’t been apart for more than two hours in the last four days. Jongdae let himself be smushed face down into his bed half under Minseok, the towels around their waists damp and dragging.

‘Our Chennie-chennie has such cute ears,’ Minseok said, shifting his weight so he could nibble at both ears. ‘Perfect for biting.’

‘I’ll start wearing earrings again,’ Jongdae countered, muffled, giving a perfunctory wiggle to free himself. But Minseok bit a lobe, quick and sharp, then pushed himself back to sit on Jongdae’s ass, fingers stroking under the towel at Jongdae’s waist.

‘Then I’d find something else to bite,’ Minseok promised as he pinched Jongdae’s hip and stood up.

Jongdae couldn’t see Minseok’s face but he could hear the smile, and he flushed in anticipation. Minseok was the only person Jongdae knew that had _more_ energy after the gym, and if he was feeling playful then Jongdae was guaranteed a couple more hours of undivided attention from his favorite hyung.

-

Which is how Jongdae finds himself now, on his back with one leg over Minseok’s shoulder and the other around his waist, cock leaking and straining against the black ring snug at its base (‘Can’t have you coming before I’m done with you’). Minseok leans over to bite small red marks of affection into the muscle of Jongdae’s chest, trying to distract him from the third finger nudging into his hole.

‘Let me in, Jongdae-ah,’ Minseok breathes against Jongdae’s neck.

‘Fuck, hyung,’ Jongdae groans in reply, feeling the stretch and trying to map the sensations to his sense memory of Minseok, how Minseok makes him feel, what Minseok can give him.

The same Minseok that gleefully calls Jongdae his wife on national tv is the same one that’s telling Jongdae how good he feels, how tight and perfect and hot around his fingers. Not because Jongdae needs the praise but because he wants Jongdae to know how happy he’s making his hyung, how fucking good Minseok feels because of him, even if it's only around his fingers so far.

‘Hyuuuuung,’ Jongdae whines, feeling his rim pulled taught and ass full as Minseok finally pushes all three fingers in as far as they’ll go. Jongdae will whine, but never beg.

Jongdae is jealous, possessive, _greedy_ , and not only does that not bother Minseok, he seems to have made a game of alternately indulging and provoking Jongdae’s most intense urges. Flirting with sunbaes in public, teasing Jongdae with almost-kisses during filming, and indulging Baekhyun’s clinginess on stage are Minseok’s favorite methods of riling Jongdae up to the whiny, almost desperate point he sees below him.

Jongdae rides back Minseok’s fingers now, gripping the sheets as Minseok curls his fingers up, watching Jongdae watch him and then _oh! there_. Minseok must have seen a change in Jongdae’s face because he starts to stroke that spot more deliberately as he watches, until Jongdae’s arms go rigid and he squeezes his eyes shut while sucking in a breath.

Minseok sits up, dragging his fingers out of Jongdae’s ass and biting behind his knee as he reaches for more lube. Jongdae doesn’t lament the loss of his orgasm but he sighs in displeasure at the empty feeling, even though he knows it’s temporary. Minseok sounds pleased but slightly breathless when he asks ‘Now?’

‘Yeah, fuck--now,’ Jongdae breathes, looking into Minseok’s eyes as Minseok strokes the lube over his cock, enjoying how Jongdae looks simultaneously present and gone.

Minseok drops Jongdae’s leg from his shoulder and leans over to slowly press his dick into Jongdae’s flushed, stretched hole. He ignores the small whines Jongdae makes in his throat as Minseok breaches the slick, tight ring and groans at the feeling.

‘God you feel so good,’ Jongdae gasps, eyes closed, trying to concentrate on the slide of Minseok’s cock inside him even though the throbbing from the cock ring is getting harder to ignore.

Minseok is a tease, first and foremost, so even though he's got Jongdae under him and slowly losing it, he doesn’t really want to _control_ Jongdae. And Jongdae knows that Minseok doesn’t want to overpower him or push him exactly, Minseok wants to play.

Minseok hums against Jongdae’s lips and pulls back, looking him in the eye with a smirk as he pulls his cock out entirely.

Before Jongdae can protest, Minseok sits back onto his calves and tugs Jongdae’s hips up onto his thighs, guiding his cock back inside and shifting a little once he’s fully seated. He starts to stroke Jongdae’s cock with one hand and runs a couple of fingers from the other around Jongdae’s rim, stretched so tight around his dick.

Jongdae is moaning loudly from all the sources of stimulation now, gripping the pillow behind his head and he looks pleadingly at Minseok, who’s still smiling. Smug bastard.

‘Hyuuuung,’ Jongdae whines again, louder, as Minseok’s hands pick up speed on Jongdae’s cock and hole, jerking his hips into Jongdae as he does.

‘Yes, Chenchen?’ Minseok replies with a smirk, stroking Jongdae in earnest now.

Jongdae can’t answer, only let out a sharp groan as he tenses up from the neck down and comes dry, squeezing his legs around Minseok’s waist and Minseok’s cock with his ass as the unsatisfying pleasure washes through him.

‘Fuck!’ Minseok gasps out, grinding his dick into Jongdae’s clenching hole and letting go of his cock. ‘You’re so tight for hyung,’ he says as he grabs Jongdae's hips and tries to stuff his dick further into his ass.

When Jongdae’s hands let go of the pillow a minute later, Minseok pulls off the cock ring earning a whimper from below him. He leans forward, planting his hands by Jongdae’s head and straightening his legs behind him.

‘Yes yes yes yes,’ Jongdae chants as Minseok starts to fuck him hard and deep, shifting his hips to make Minseok’s cock brush his prostate. Jongdae’s dick is trapped between their bodies, still hard, being pressed and rubbed between their bellies with every thrust from Minseok’s hips.

Jongdae concentrates on the solid bulk of his hyung covering him, on Minseok’s breath in his ear and the sweat under his fingertips, on the prickle of Minseok’s trimmed pubes against his ass, and on the jerk of Minseok’s cock deep inside him that signals his impending orgasm.

‘Please,’ Jongdae whispers, and it’s the first time he’s said that word all night. Jongdae wants Minseok to know he wants it, all of it, anything that Minseok will make about just the two of them, so he grabs Minseok’s shoulders in encouragement and tries to meet his quickening thrusts with rolls of his hips, holding his breath. Minseok comes with a loud groan and drops his forehead on to the pillow, body stiff as he forces his stuttering cock somehow deeper into Jongdae.

Jongdae closes his eyes and feels himself flooded with come, then rocks his hips up into the weight of Minseok’s torso for that last press of friction against his cock then he’s coming too, hard, between them with a short, pained shout.

Minseok hovers for a few long seconds then slides his upper body onto the bed and brushes a hand through Jongdae’s hair, pushing the sweaty bangs away from his too-long eyelashes and watching Jongdae’s lips as he tries to catch his breath. Jongdae drags his eyes over to Minseok and they look at each other, open and calm and fond, until Minseok tugs his softening cock out and Jongdae rolls toward him to chase the contact.

They lie facing each other on their sides, steadying their breathing and feeling the sweat and come start to dry on their skin. Jongdae slings a possessive arm over Minseok’s waist and nudges his feet between Minseok’s ankles.

‘Don’t get too comfortable, I’m not going to sleep all gross like this,’ Minseok warns. Jongdae just defiantly snuggles closer, tucking his face under Minseok’s neck to gently press his teeth and lips against it. Minseok takes a deep breath and relaxes into the bed and Jongdae’s hold. Another shower can wait.

-

90 seconds later Minseok is dragging Jongdae into the bathroom to clean up, but allows that changing the sheets can wait until tomorrow. Jongdae counts it as a small victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Xiuchen are horrible and Jongdae is a freak and Minseok loves to push his buttons. I yell about them [here](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/) and have a Jongdae thirst blog [here](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/), if you're into that sort of thing. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [apparently it was the pubes that gave me away. smh]


End file.
